Traps
by J.C. Thomas
Summary: Rogue gets trapped in a mind game of Allana's... She admits her true feelings about Scott... Will anything come of it??? Scott/Rogue/Peitro maybe.... Chapter 22... Look inside... and find out about what's next.
1. First Trap

Scott Summers. Of all the people to like... she didn't understand what was so appealing about the too tight "I have a stick up my ass because Jean won't notice me" leader of the X-Men.  
Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't have him, like it was with Lance. Maybe not seeing as that Kitty now had the biggest crush on him. If only she liked some one else... any one else. She did not want to like one of Jean's rejects. Damn heart... she gazed at her reflection. She hated the way she looked, always had.   
"Come on in there, some of us want to get a shower some time this year." Evan yelled from the other side of the door.  
"Fine, Ah'll be out in a sec'." Yep Rogue hated her self, always had. Leaving the bathroom she ignored the growing line and disappeared into her room. She set about drying her hair not caring for Kitty's complaints of the noise. She then put on her makeup, and left for the breakfast room.  
That's where she found the new girl Allana sitting alone looking nauseated. "Problem?"  
"What do you call two monkeys sucking face?" The girl had short spiky purple hair and was from New York City, it was often hard to tell if she was sarcastic or serious.  
"Tell me." Rogue smiled.  
"Jasper and Tobias." She replied bitterly.  
Rogue laughed slightly and agreed. The two had been at it since they got together. "Scott." Allana said simply.  
"What about him?" Rogue looked away from the other gothic girl.  
"You like Summers." She answered matter of factly.   
"Ah do not." Rogue denied a little too fast.  
"You see my friend, you can not hide it. Actually I don't really see why you like him; he is an annoying Pretty Boy. He's cute, besides that nothing."  
Rogue fell for the bait, "He has other qualities, he's smart and kind and he wanted to be my friend when nobody else did." She covered her mouth with her gloved hands realizing that she had been caught.  
Allana laughed, "See."  
"Shut up, so what if Ah like him, he's all hung up over Jean."  
"Miss Perfect? Puh-leaze, my dear friend, Rogue, you have everything on her, and she nothing on you."  
Rogue felt better, even if Allana was wrong, the girl had made Rogue's day. She smiled, "Dante."  
"Don't even, it doesn't work on me." Allana held up her hands.  
"How can it work on me and not you?" Rogue laughed.  
"Because I am the master of trapping games, I don't fall for them." Allana laughed.  
"That's not fair." Rogue whined and grinned. What Allana didn't realize was that she was seeing a side of Rogue that no one ever saw.  
Scott walked in just then and Rogue's lost the grin and replaced it with an unreadable setline.  
"Morning." He smiled at Rogue, ignoring Allana.  
"So, Pretty Boy, have you had the stick removed yet?" Allana laughed not noticing Logan's entrance.  
"Laps tonight, Allana."  
"Oh come on I was just playing with him."   
Rogue held back a laugh, Allana's worse habit was ragging on Scott and Logan never let off.   
Breakfast commenced with a bunch of people and a lot of food, things went along fine till Allana who chose to sit next to her started to whisper things.  
"Should I tell the others of your secret love affair?" "When's the wedding dear?" "Just look at him... isn't he adorable?"  
It was a little too much for Rogue who started to burn red with embarrassment.  
"What's the matter, Rogue?" Allana asked loudly hiding her amusement.  
The others looked at Rogue; Scott who had been watching Allana whisper things was somewhat annoyed, "Leave her alone, Allana."  
"Maybe I'm not the one doing it, Pretty Boy." Alana snapped and hinted. Rogue about died.  
"Allana don't," pleaded Kurt. He bamfed behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.   
Allana threw down her napkin and crossed her arms, her joking mood gone. Kurt leaned down and whispered something Rogue couldn't hear and thanked God for the furry boy, who seemed to be one of the only ones able to calm Twister down.  
Breakfast finished up in silence, Rogue noticed that Kurt barely ate he just kept his eyes on Allana.  
Those who got a ride did so and Rogue and Kurt made sure to keep Scott and Allana separated. Rogue's thoughts wandered to those of Scott. Maybe Allana was right about him being a Pretty Boy, but he had been nice and stuck up for her.   
At school she slammed her locker frustrated to find Scott rather than Risty waiting behind.   
"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
"Why do ya care?" Rogue snapped walking past.  
Scott caught up to her easily and pulled at her elbow, "Because, I care."  
"Do ya care about me, or showing up Allana?" Rogue knew it was the truth and he didn't have to answer. Everyone knew of Scott and Allana's mutual hatred.  
"You. Allana isn't worth it."  
"Then why do ya waste your time?"   
"I came over here to be your friend not get accused of trying to show up a team mate."  
"Summers, why don't you go find a mirror. It's been 2 minutes since your last check up." Allana said joining the two.  
Rogue shook her head; she didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed.  
"Kurt," she prayed silently, "Where are ya?" As if by magic Kurt turned the corner to find his sister, friend, and leader. The latter two were about to go at it.   
"Not again." He sighed and went over there and whisked Allana away.  
After they left, Scott and Rogue remained.   
"Walk you to class?" He smiled.  
"Fine," she pretended to roll her eyes and walked beside him to her first period class.  
She didn't notice Peitro watching her as they left.  
******  
  
Hey... this is J.C. Thomas... I wanted to do this one... If I should continue REVIEW... lol not that I really care... But give me your votes as to who Roguey ends ends up with. Oh you may recognise Allana, Jasper, Tobias, and Dante form Dark Mistress... Consider this a side story... I'm taking out the Gambit that Jessie put in cause I really want to see something happen with Rogue... Personally I think mostly every guy in one way or another likes her... some exceptions are of course Prof, Magneto, and Kurt. Just muh opinion tho... *shrugs* Vote... the way it is now my inspiration can go either way. 


	2. Challenge

He didn't understand why she was so alluring to him. She hated being in the spot light, she hated attention period. In fact she dressed and acted like that just to ward people off, yet she didn't ward him off. He could probably have anybody in the school and all he wanted was Rogue. Why of all the damn X-Geeks to like it just had to be the unattainable one. The challenge, he told himself. It had to be the challenge. Or at least that's what he liked to think.   
She however enjoyed the company of those who walked around looking almighty and shit. Scott Summers was a pig and everyone knew it. He almost laughed because everyone knew it but her.   
"Hey, come on already... we got class, yo." Todd said hopping up beside him.  
Oh, yeah. Peitro loved challenges. "On my way." He said uncharacteristically slowly. Then he proceeded to walk, not run, in the other direction to his class. He glanced back at Rogue and smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.   
Surprisingly his first period was Art. It wasn't that he was very good at it; it was a bullshit class that he didn't have to do much in. He sat down beside Allana who shared this class.   
"You want something, Maximoff?" She asked not looking at him rather at her newest drawing.   
"Do I have to want something to sit with you?" He asked coyly.  
"Yes." She smiled mockingly.   
"Now I'm hurt," he held his hand over his heart as if in pain. He knew good and well that the Q-Tip probably told her to stay away from them and seeing her in previous battles, he knew she under minded authority.  
"What took you so long to get in here? Chasing after some girl?" Allana continued to sketch at her pad.  
"Maybe, why? Jealous?" He tried to grin but she wasn't looking at him.  
"Puh-leaze. I just like to know things." He finally noticed she was drawing a picture of a girl's face. Not just any girl, but Rogue.  
"Wow," The statement had nothing to do with the talent behind the drawing though it was good. It had more to do with the simple beauty captured there.  
"What do you think?" He knew she wasn't asking about the picture, but about who was in it.  
"Miss Traitor you mean?" He kind of growled.  
"Hey, I'd like to remind you that she lives with me. Think what you like, just no negative stuff around me okay?" Allana said simply.  
"This coming from someone who openly hates Scott? What makes you think I don't like her?" Damn Damn Damn. Did he really just say that?  
"Ha, I knew it." Allana laughed.  
How had she out witted the great Peitro Maximoff? No fair, no one could do that.  
"You know it's too bad that Rogue likes Mr. Perfect..." Allana trailed off smiling to herself.  
"Yeah... too bad." He studied the picture and sighed. He shook his head trying to chase the images of Rogue away from his mind. "Don't you like the blue boy?" He was attempting to change the subject handing her back the sketchpad.  
She shrugged. "We're not talking about me, Peitro. We are talking about Rogue."   
"Is part of your mutation the ability to trap people?" Peitro asked sincerely stumped.  
She shrugged again, "It might be."  
Peitro went back to his private thoughts. Stupid little Twister; She didn't know anything. He didn't like Rogue. Not really anyway. Challenge. That was the operative word. If anything else it would just be hilarious to watch Scott fume at having lost not one girl, but two from right under his nose. First move would be at lunch. Yes, lunch. In the meantime he'd be suffice with the daydreams of him being Rogue's first kiss. What was he thinking, oh whatever, he decided to just enjoy it.  
"Maximoff." Allana interrupted his thought process.   
"What?" He asked slightly irritated.   
"Class is over," she smiled. He looked around; it was true they were the only ones left.  
"Oh," he tried to grin and play it off but she was already leaving. The picture of Rogue lay on the table.  
"Allana, your pict..." He trailed off; she was already gone. It wasn't that he couldn't run up and give it to her; after all he was Quicksilver. But, he liked this picture. He looked closely and noticed a small note at the bottom.   
Peitro-  
Thought you'd appreciate this more than some. Follow that speedy heart of yours.  
-Allana  
He grinned. A gift from a wannabe Cupid? He laughed at the thought and sped off to second period with the drawing safely tucked into his binder.  
  
******  
  
Hey y'all J.C. Thomas here. Ah, Allana playing tricks again??? All right I know this chapter wasn't quite as good as the first, but this will be significant for later. Oh, btw no Allana does not like Scott... sorry all. (Jessie was planning a parody to this just to be funny making it Sclana *shudders*) Well you all didn't make it very clear as to who you all wanted... half of you wanted Peitro and the other Scott... perhaps I'll have to play with you a little??? Hmmm... just a thought. Later! 


	3. Lunch

Lunch, the most beloved and hated time of the day to every red-blooded High School student across the world. Where you gather with your friends and update on the gossip or sit alone and ignore the ridicule that you receive. Choices, choices... seeing as that Risty was gone for the day the latter was probably the best way to go. Sure she knew she could always sit with the other X-Men, but that wouldn't be her.   
"Alone it is," she thought out load.  
She walked to the nearest empty table and was about to sit down when suddenly Peitro stood before her.  
"Hey, don't sneak up on people like that!" Rogue hissed.  
"I'm sorry, Rogue. I came over here to ask if you would like to sit with us." Peitro asked slowly. His blue eyes big and his mouth set in an adorable grin.  
Adorable... Peitro? "Um... Ah..." She looked at the X-Men's designated table and saw Kurt attempting to distract Allana from starting yet another fight with Scott. Rolling her eyes and looking back at Peitro, "Sure."   
"Let me." Before she could react Peitro grabbed her lunch and zipped her over to the other side of the Cafeteria.  
"Peitro! Don't do that." Lance scowled at the white haired boy then smiled at Rogue. "Decided to grace us with your presence today?" He pulled out the chair next to him.  
She rolled her eyes again and sat down. Peitro took the seat across from her and the three started to eat. Todd hopped up and sat down on the other side of Rogue like it was an everyday thing.  
"The X-Geeks being pains?" Peitro grinned.  
Rogue shook her head slowly, "No more than usual. Some of them aren't that bad ya know."  
"You're right... Like that bat chick, Jasper. She's cool, yo." Todd smiled.  
"Or Allana," a voice said from down the table. It was Dante; he didn't like to associate himself with anybody, not even with his teammates. Rogue didn't know much about him except what was relayed through Allana.  
"Yeah, any one that beats on Summers is good in my book." Lance punched his fist in his hand. "Kitty's alright. I guess."  
"No-way-you-are-so-in-love-with-the-kitten." Peitro teased.  
"No," Lance denied embarrassed.   
"It's okay, Ah know for a fact that she likes ya. We are roommates ya know." Rogue rubbed Lance's back sympathetically.  
Lance smiled at her gratefully. Freddy sat down beside Peitro with his tray loaded to the max with food. She guessed Tabitha was somewhere, not that she minded, the girl kind of annoyed her.  
"So, who do you like, Peitro?" Rogue asked looking at him.  
"People." He grinned knowingly.  
"People? I thought you said-," Todd didn't finish his sentence because Peitro practically flew across the table and on to him.   
"Do Ah even want to know?" Rogue turned to Lance.  
He shook his head, "Lets just say this person likes someone else."  
"Shutup-Shutup-Shutup-Shutup!" Peitro glared at Lance while he stood on top of Todd's poor beaten body.  
"Get off of me, yo." He said in a meek voice.  
"Oh, sorry, Todd." Peitro sat back down in his own seat.  
Rogue leaned down and helped the freshman straighten up. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, no thanks to Peitro, yo." Todd tried to seem tough and failed miserably when he noticed no one was paying attention.   
Fred left to get his second helping and Lance, Rogue, and Peitro fell into a relaxed conversation about how much school sucked.  
Peitro's eyes narrowed suddenly and Rogue looked up to see Scott approaching with Allana hot on his heals. Lance and Todd groaned not in the mood for a fight.  
"Rogue, why are you eating with them?" Scott asked when he arrived.   
Before she could answer Peitro was already in his face his voice dangerous, "She can eat where she pleases, Summers."  
"I wasn't talking to you, Maximoff." Scott was angry, Rogue could tell that much. She just didn't know why. The tension rose as they continued to stand toe to toe.  
"Leave them alone, Scott." Allana came up hands on her hips.   
"She's fraternizing with the enemy." Scott shot her a scowl and turned back to Peitro.  
Allana couldn't just be brushed off with a look; Rogue braced herself.   
"Since when was lunch considered fraternizing?" Allana yelled annoyed.  
Scott's gaze went from Peitro to Allana to Rogue and pointed at her, "We'll talk about this later." He stalked off almost pushing Allana down in the process. Peitro and Allana looked at each other as if they knew something the others didn't.  
"I told him not to come." She finally shrugged smiling at Rogue. "Later girl, I'm sure I'll be getting worse than a lecture from him." She waved to the others and left.  
Rogue watched her go then turned to look at the guys. Something was going on, Scott wasn't someone to get all worked up about them hanging with the Brotherhood. He let Lance and Kitty flirt, Jasper and Todd date as short as it was, Dante and Allana hang out, Kurt and Tabitha go places... what was the big deal if she ate lunch with Peitro? No, them. All of it consumed her that she didn't even notice the bell signaling the end off class ring.  
"Hey Roguey, better get going." Peitro grinned then ran off. Everyone said their good byes and took their exits.  
She shook her head to clear it and went to class. Just get through the day, and then worry about it at home. Yes that was good plan.   
******  
To Maria... I'll keep the cussing to a minimum... I forgot to change the rating (sowwy) Any who... why's Scott so ticked anyway? Hmmm... Interesting development. Thanks for those who voted/reviewed. This is fun! Oh btw as much as I want to I don't own the X-Men: Evolution crew. I just own Allana and Dante (Jessie owns Tobias and Jasper) you see if I did, Rogue would get a LOT more airtime and Remy would be in it... Not that I don't love where this story is going of course. Hehe... Later! 


	4. Pride

Pride. Pride had all ways been one of his weaknesses. It was what kept him from backing down on most occasions. It often got him into trouble, with his friends any way. He couldn't deal with this. He had just acted like some overprotective boyfriend in front of the girl he liked. He just wanted some time to think and brood about the subject. Give him sometime to get over it, cool off a bit. Allana's running commentary wasn't helping any.  
"What's your problem? That was uncalled for even from you."   
"What's going on?" Jasper asked as they approached.  
"Mr. Perfect here is bothering Rogue." Allana scowled taking her seat beside Kurt.  
"She shouldn't be with the Brotherhood." He growled, why he was bothering to justify his actions he really didn't know.   
"It's Lunch... I dated Todd you didn't say anything. I knew this was my fault some how." Jasper frowned.  
"That's my point, we aren't associating ourselves with them anymore." Now he was playing the Older Brother. He folded his arms. Would he ever learn to quit while he was ahead? Once again Scott was letting his pride get the best of him.   
"Look, I don't know who you think you are, Summers, but we don't need to be told who to hang out with." Tobias was getting angry now.   
The others had their own protests to his statement. He just stormed off leaving them staring after him and out of school. He didn't care if he was skipping; he didn't have the strength to handle the rest of the day. When he arrived at the manor Scott ignored the questionings looks of Ororo, Logan and the Professor. Pushing his mentors attempts to communicate with him mentally to the back of his mind he grabbed his X-Suit and headed to the Danger Room. He needed to cool off.  
Scott never ran his simulation; he just sat against one of the cold metal walls and cursed his pride.  
Hearing a door slammed, Scott looked up fully prepared to tell whomever it was to go away; instead he found the last person he expected to be checking up on him, Allana.  
"This is the most pathetic sight I think I have ever seen." She scowled walking up.  
"How did you--," She cut him off.  
"Kurt." She sat beside him.  
"Why are you here? Come to insult me some more." He asked sarcastically.  
"Do I really seem like some one to skip school just to get the last word in? Puh-Leaze. I have much more interesting things to do than make sure that I win." Allana sneered.  
"So why'd you skip?" He tuned to face her.  
She shrugged. "I was bored. Besides, you skipped... no special treatment for you mistah!" She joked.  
He frowned.  
"You utterly amaze me. You some how managed to completely blow your chances with probably the best girl you will ever meet. Wow, and I thought Fred was dense."   
"But... yeah." He sighed defeated.  
"You got jealous so you over reacted and let your blatant arrogance get the best of you... admit it you like Rogue."  
"No, she's a teammate."  
"Don't give me that crap, Scott, you wouldn't have done it for me. Wait, you hate me... okay bad example. Jasper."  
She was right, he would have left well enough alone for anyone else, "I really messed up didn't I?"  
"Yeah you really did... you gonna tell me you like her now so I can move on?"   
"Who, Jean?" He wanted to play dumb, maybe get the younger girl off track.  
"No, Rogue you dork." She smiled. "Maybe you'll make it up to her some how..." She shrugged again.  
"Maybe, Yeah, I do. Happy now?"   
"Yes," She smiled happily for once not being smug around him. Allana got up to leave. "Well, I'm gone."   
"Where're you going?" He was a little disappointed that his company was leaving.   
"I told you, Kurt brought me. I have double chores plus X-Jet duties. Knowing Logan he'll run training with me for the next month after he gets done skinning me alive. I need to get started." She groaned.  
"You're doing this because of me... don't you even find that remotely funny?"   
"Shh... keep it down... I got a rep to protect... I hate you remember." She smiled warmly.  
He grinned despite himself and held back a laugh. She was really going out of her way to be nice to him.   
"You think this is funny don't you?" She frowned slightly.  
"More like a grin of satisfaction." He continued to grin, "Admit it... you like me."  
She rolled her eyes, "Now, you're getting full of yourself. You have Rogue you have Jean... Lets just leave it at that." She waved and started to walk off.  
He opened his mouth to protest the Jean claim but she was already gone. The situation finally sunk in. He had discovered just that morning via Allana's help, though she didn't know it, that he liked Rogue; made a complete fool of himself by barging over and wrecking Rogue's innocent lunch with the Brotherhood; couldn't handle his pride and left; then spilled his guts out to the one person he expected to shove it his face, hadn't. It was hilarious and all he could do was laugh. After he sobered a bit he got up to go face the music. He could just visualize Logan having a play day with the punishment. Oh, well. He'd have Allana to keep him company. Unless of course she went back to being her normal "make life miserable for him" self... He shrugged, there was always Rogue. Yes...that was a good idea... think about Rogue.  
******  
  
Hehe... Allana can be nice to him??? Wow... (Jessie is having an all out riot with her Sclana btw expect it some time next week) Well if Scott likes Rogue... And if Rogue likes Scott... where does that leave poor Peitro??? Hehe... maybe I'll answer that later... hehe... my friend Jessie has requested that I get off track a bit with those three and trap Kitty and Lance... should I or do ya'll really want to know what I'm planning??? Later! 


	5. Confusing

The final bell, the savor to all who hated school, and the time for racing to the doors to get out of the living hellhole. It wasn't that she fully despised school, it was just the day had been long, confusing, and she just wanted it to end. Go home; listen to more bickering, got to bed. Good plan. Do not think of arrogant speed demon. Do not think of arrogant speed demon. No he is not there, he's not there. This was not what she needed. There he was in all his glory, Peitro Maximoff, in front of her locker. Where were Scott and Allana when you needed them? Had they been in Gym and Drama? No, this wasn't looking good. She didn't want any more confusing things to happen today. Stupid, arrogant, gorgeous, lovable, Peitro... gorgeous... lovable... Peitro? Think of Scott, think of Scott. This wasn't working.  
"Hey, how are you?" Peitro asked moving aside so she could get into her locker.  
"Ah'm good... sorta." She replied. Rogue suddenly couldn't recall her combination.   
"Sorta? Did that jerk, you call a leader do something?" Peitro asked concern filled his voice. She finally got her locker open.   
She smiled slightly and looked at him. He was casually leaning against the lockers his arms folded. "No. It's been a long day."   
"Cause you know, if he did do something, I'd have to kill him." He was grinning but his eyes had the same worry.   
"Oh, since when did you become so protective?" She cursed herself inwardly. She was flirting with Peitro.   
He pretended to think, "Since now. Let me walk you home."  
She smiled again, "Alright." Switching her books and slamming her locker shut she started walking.  
Outside she found Logan and the others waiting. She didn't know whether to be surprised or not. She walked over, Peitro behind her to tell Logan she was going to walk home. He shrugged and quickly left.   
"This isn't on your way... why do ya wanna walk me home?" Rogue asked when they started walking in the direction of the institute.  
He shrugged, "There are other guys that like you... why do you like Scott?"  
She was baffled. Since when did it become common knowledge that she had a thing for Scott? "I don't know... what other guys like me?" That was another thing, she didn't want any one to like her, and she couldn't be liked. What would happen if she got close to someone?  
He grinned and ran a hand through his hair, "Now that would ruin my fun..." The subject was dropped after that as they moved on to topics of music and movies. Rogue couldn't help but think about it. What did he mean... other guys?   
When they arrived at the entrance to the institute Peitro brought it up again.  
"You don't scare me, Rogue." They were facing each other and he carefully placed a hand on her covered shoulder. "You can't stay locked up, and ignore your heart forever you know." His eyes bore into hers almost searching for something. She wanted to fall into his arms and cry about how right he was. Wanted him to stroke her hair and soothingly tell her that it'd be okay and he'd be there. She stood strong. She couldn't break down, not in front of Peitro. She looked away from him.  
"Thanks for walking me home, Peitro." She whispered and turned away.  
"I mean it, Rogue." He said from behind her.   
She just shrugged out of his grasp and left him standing there. This was not what she needed. She could almost feel herself falling for him. Stand strong she told herself, stand strong.   
Walking inside the mansion she found the usual zoo of activities, yet Scott and Allana were still absent. Worry replaced her thoughts of Peitro. She had expected to find Scott and Allana in the Common's Area bickering while they waited for her. Where could they be?  
"Jasper, where's--," the African-American girl cut her off and pointed in the direction where the Blackbird was housed. Rogue nodded and headed that way ignoring the others.  
In the garage area she found Scott and Allana tossing sponges and wax rags at each other while laughing and tossing back insults. Rogue started to giggle at the sight of her two friends soaked and covered with soap and wax.   
"You both look ridiculous." She stood a few feet away from them. They had stopped their sponge war and turned to look at her. She kept laughing.  
They shared a mischievous look. "What do you think, Scott?" Allana asked tossing a sponge up and down.   
"Lets do it." He was similarly tossing a sponge. Rogue was getting suspicious.   
"Don't," she laughed backing off figuring out what they were planning. Before she could reach the door she was being bombarded with soaked sponges and rags. She was ready to kill. She stopped fuming when she saw something that she thought she never see. Allana and Scott dying with laughter collapsed in each other's arms. She just had to laugh.  
"Ya both are so dead." She grabbed a few sponges and started tossing them at the two. This started another war that now included Rogue.   
When Rogue went to bed that night, no thoughts of who she liked plagued her. She just giggled about the fun her friends had soaking each other with soaping water and wax. All through dinner one of them would start laughing launching the other two into a giggle fest as if they shared the greatest joke in the world. This thoroughly annoyed everybody at the table. Rogue giggled quietly as to not awaken Kitty till she fell into a peaceful sleep. Right then, to Rogue, life was good.  
  
******  
It took me a while to figure out this chapter... I love it though. Wow some of you really want Scott and Allana to hook up? Hehe... Y'all are just saying that so I'll put Peitro and Rogue together. Maybe I will... then again... maybe I won't.... hehe... We'll just have to see. I suppose I'll make another fic where Allana just goes around playing cupid with everyone. Btw... do y'all like Allana or is she just annoying??? I hope you guys are really enjoying this... Cause you haven't seen anything yet!!! Hehe... gotta love being a writer... Later! 


	6. Of Love

What was he doing? Had he completely lost his mind or what? Geez, Allana had sent him on a crash course to heartbreak. This was stupid; Rogue didn't like him. He already accepted that. But he found himself losing sight of his objective, which was to win her over. He was falling in love with his challenge. This could not happen. He was Peitro Maximoff; he lost at nothing. Then what was he doing outside the institute again? He was losing it. He was now throwing rocks at Rogue's window trying to rouse her. Come on Rogue, he thought, just wake up so I can get this over with.  
"What a cliché." A voice said from behind him. He spun around to see Rogue standing there with her hands on her hips. "What are ya doin' here?"  
"I... I ... Being a complete loser... I don't know." He put his hands in his pockets and looked down embarrassed.  
"So ya woke up and found yourself here?"  
"Yeah, that's it... so I'm going to leave now." He started past, but Rogue stopped him.  
"Hold up, there has to be more to the story than that... why are ya here?"  
"Well... I.... You know... kinda.... Well... you know..." He was babbling now, could things get any worse?  
"No Ah don't know, how 'bout ya tell me?" She smiled.  
"Well-you-see-it's-like-this-I-sorta-kinda-in-a-way-I-like-you-I-mean-I-really-like-you-it-was-just-a-challenge-before-but-I-really-like-you-and-I-know-you-don't-like-me-or-anything-and-that-you-like-Scott-and-that-it-wouldn't-work-because-of-the-whole-not-touching-thing-but-I-just-wanted-to-tell-you-that-I-like-you." He said this extremely fast... too fast he hoped for Rogue to understand. He was making a complete ass of himself by even being here, much less giving his heart away on a silver platter for her to tear up.  
She didn't say anything for a long time, almost as if she was trying to compute what he had said. "No, you're not supposed to like me! No one's supposed to like me, I'm ugly, I can't touch anybody, I'm a freak... you're not supposed to like me... It's not supposed to be like this." She was crying now.   
He tried to touch her, to tell her that she wasn't any of those things to him. That she meant everything to him. But she just wrenched out of his grasp and tried to run. He took a deep breath praying that he was doing the right thing and ran after to stop her. She didn't run this time, almost as if she knew he wouldn't give up.   
They were in some sort of garden now. She sat down and tried to control her crying. He sat down beside her determined to have her see the truth. He took her into his arms and let her cry, stroking her hair and telling her that it was all right and he was there for her.   
She looked up at him with pure happiness through her tears. "Why are ya doin' this?"   
He smiled down at her and carefully wiped away the tears with the edge of his shirt. "Because I love you..." He lowered his head to kiss her, he wasn't thinking about the consequences of this one innocent act. All he wanted was to show her and him-self what it was to love.  
Then he woke up. He glanced around his surroundings; he was no longer in the garden with Rogue. He was in HIS room, in HIS bed, by HIMSELF. Not almost kissing Rogue, not expressing his love for her. Alone. It had been a dream. A stupid dream. He hadn't gone to the mansion, he hadn't thrown rocks at Rogue's window, he hadn't laid his heart on the line, he hadn't listened to her cry, and most of all, he hadn't almost kissed her. He sat up carefully and picked up the paper on his side table drawer. The picture of Rogue stared at him. She had no idea how he felt. How he felt? This wasn't about the challenge any more. He really wanted her. When did that happen, he wondered.   
  
**********  
  
Evilness!!!! Hehe... I bet everyone one of you thought it was real!!!! Hehe... Jessie hated me btw... when I told her I was going to do this. I'm glad you all like Allana... ... I gotta remind y'all that X-Men Evolution: Darkmistress is REALLY good and authored by Jessie... posted under my name. If she ever finishes I'll be giving you the sequel to it, which is Allana's story X-Men Evolution: Twister. Let me remind you guys... Jessie is writing a parody to this where Scott and Allana do hook up! Just in case you all wanted to know... Now in this ANYTHING goes... Hehe... I DID warn you guys before that I was going to be playing with you.... Hehe... Later!  
This Chapter has been dedicated to the reviewers who make it a point to review/vote... hehe... for every chapter... Thanks guys! 


	7. Conflicting Emotins

Peitro. Scott. Peitro. Scott. Peitro. Scott. Peitro. Scott. She shook her head. How had she started this already this morning? It was getting her nowhere. No matter whom she ended up liking, neither was ever going to like her. She sighed and went back to sipping her coffee. Why was Peitro being so nice? Why was Scott being so over protective? These were thoughts that constantly crossed her mind as she sat on the kitchen counter.   
Scott came in with one of the biggest grins she had ever seen on his usually serious face. "Did you know that Allana's-," she cut him off.  
"Bragging that she kicked our butts? Yes, Ah know." She grinned. She had woken up that morning to find the majority of the mansion's inhabitants crowded around the junior telling her tales.   
"We'll have to get her back." Scott poured a cup of coffee for himself.   
She nodded in agreement. "Yeah."  
"Hey, Rogue, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk yesterday." He leaned against the counter facing her. His grin was replaced by a sheepish half-smile.   
"Ah forgive ya." She smiled. He gave a sigh of relief. "But, ya have major butt kissin' to do." She had to grin, why was she giving him a hard time? He groaned and walked across the kitchen to stand in front of her sitting form.  
"So what do I have to do to make it up to you?" He continued to smile sheepishly.   
Rogue folded her arms and acted like she was in deep thought, "Ya can... be my man servant for the day." She finished grinning evilly. Oh she was enjoying this to no end.  
Scott put on a look of mock horror and collapsed in Rogue's lap, "No... anything but that..." She patted his head with mock sympathy.   
"Alright, get off of me." She pushed him off and the two started laughing. "How 'bout a hug?" She asked almost shyly after they had finished laughing.  
"That I can do." He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her. Even from her position on the counter, he was still taller. She nestled into his chest and he rested his head on hers. This was nice, just the two of them, alone.   
"Rogue, I..." He started.   
"Hmmm?"   
"Ahem." Scott jumped away from her at the sound of Logan's voice. She didn't know whether to be relieved or angry at the intrusion. "As much as I love the sight of this... Breakfast is going on." Without another word he was gone. Rogue hopped off of the counter and headed to the door leading to the dining room. Scott stopped her as she walked past. She looked at him and he gave her a small smile. No words just that smile. Like a promise. A promise of what? Rogue returned the smile and went on her way. Maybe he did like her?   
Rogue sat beside Allana, the older girl was smirking. Uh, oh. She was up to something. Rogue suddenly became absorbed with her plate.  
"So... Rogue-dear. Where have you two been? Stealing some precious alone time perhaps?" The familiar burning came, this time Rogue was smiling.   
"I've been meaning to ask you, Rogue." It was on the ride to school and they were sitting together in the back.   
"What?" Rogue asked distractedly caught up in her thoughts of Scott.  
"Do you like Peitro?" Oh no, just when she had gotten over thinking about him, Allana just had to go and mention it.  
"What gives ya that idea?" Rogue shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Rogue remembered what he had told her about not being locked up forever... He was right... She couldn't stay locked up forever... but could she open up to him? Just when Scott was showing interest? Maybe she was just dreaming and at any second she would wake up.  
No such luck... "Nothing really... I was just curious." Wait... was Allana giving up? So easily? That wasn't like her. Don't question it, she told herself, this is a good thing. Allana said no more about it and started talking about the detention she was doing with Scott after school.  
Waiting for her at her locker like yesterday after school was he. The arrogant speed demon that now seemed like more trouble than he was worth. Or was he worth this mental torture she was putting herself through? Stop it, she demanded.   
"Is this going to become a habit?" She asked slightly irritated. She didn't quite understand why she cared about him being there or not.   
"Yes," He grinned playfully pulling her books away from her. She stomped her foot in annoyance.   
"Give em back, Peitro!" She held out a hand signally it was time for him to give them back.  
"I'm walking you to class... meaning I carry the books." He grinned. It wasn't a request and Rogue smiled. He wouldn't let her be cold to him... she liked that.  
She didn't notice Scott watching her from just a short distance down the hall.  
  
*****  
This feels familiar... hehe... Alright... I personally liked this chapter... It played up the Scott and Rogue relationship and it added to the conflict with Peitro... Something for everyone! Oh... Why do you think Allana gave up so easily on the Peitro subject? Food for thought... Any who... I am already half-way done with the next Chapter... expect sometime tomorrow... No more to write!!!! Oh... wait I do... Keep the votes coming y'all... I am nowhere near finished!!! Hehe...Later! 


	8. Protection

Why was he just standing there? He could very easily go over to where she was standing and intervene Peitro. So why wasn't he? Come on, one foot in front of the other. All he had to do was walk her to class and it would keep Peitro away, at least for the time being. He couldn't, not after he had apologized to Rogue for acting stupid, he couldn't turn around and do it again. Yes, he could... technically he wouldn't be doing anything wrong... Just walking her to class. If he cut Peitro while doing it... so be it.   
He started walking to where Rogue was talking to Peitro in front of her locker. Someone grabbed his arm and jerked him roughly back. He swiveled around to face a-none-too-happy Allana.  
"Don't even think about it."   
"I don't know what you're talking about." He cursed himself for fidgeting under her glare.  
"You're going to scare her away if you keep up this over-bearing boyfriend act."   
"Then what do you suggest I do?" He folded his arms.  
"Don't do anything stupid."   
He raised an eyebrow in confusion. He opened his mouth to say that he wasn't going to do anything, but she cut him off.  
"I'm not going after you again, Scott."   
"What's your problem anyway?" He was getting agitated by Allana's constant disapproval at anything he did.  
"My problem is you about to make a mockery of yourself." She poked him in the chest.  
"Why do you care anyway?" He grabbed her hand. He softened. She had just saved him from himself. Why was he questioning it? Oh, yeah... his pride. He dropped her hand. She took a step back.  
"Don't do anything stupid," she repeated quietly, "I'm not going after you again." With that she started walking off. He took a step to go after her, but stopped when he noticed where she was going, in Peitro and Rogue's direction. What was she up to?   
She was so frustrating. One minute she was making rude comments on everything about him, the next she was bailing him out. It made no sense. It was Allana, what was the hard part?   
What was she doing? He watched as Allana started talking to Peitro about something and some how getting him to give up Rogue's books and start walking Allana to class. He was perplexed. What was going on? How had she... what did she... huh? He rubbed the back of his head in confusion. He gazed at Allana who for a brief second looked over shoulder with a small sigh, a slight nod, and mouthed, "you owe me" then she returned her attention back to Peitro.  
Oh... now he understood. She was giving him a chance with Rogue. She had also given him fair warning that if he messed up again, she would not be the one to pick up the pieces. Why was she bothering to help? He shook his head to clear it. He'd worry about Allana later. Right now he had his Rogue. His Rogue? Oh, never mind, he instructed himself.   
He quickly made his way over to where Rogue was standing. It was almost like he was afraid that someone was going to get there before him.  
"Hi, Rogue." He said smoothly... or what he hoped was smoothly.   
She looked up at him with a dazed look on her pale face. "Hey, Scott." She greeted absently.   
He fought his will to frown. This was the first, last, and only opportunity he had, that Allana was going supply at least, to show Rogue that he liked her. And he sure as anything that he wasn't going to screw it up. "So... how are you?"  
"Ah don't know... actually. Ah think that our friend Twister is up to somethin'." Rogue brushed away the two strips of her white bangs that resided in her face and bit her lip.   
He nodded slowly. Breathe Scott, breathe, he commanded. He shrugged. "Can I walk you to class?"  
She tilted her head slightly and smiled at him. "If ya want to." He motioned for her books, but she just shook her head and held them tightly to her chest. "Ah'm not helpless."   
He had to grin. No, she wasn't. He just wanted to act like he was so he could be the one to protect her.   
Then he thought of Allana. She acted like he was helpless. Like she had to be the one to protect. That was massive role reversal for him. He had always been the protector... The same question floated in his head. It covered all the questions into one neat package. Why?  
  
*************  
I'm sorry I took sooooo long to get this up... okay 24 hours is not that long, but hey... *shrugs* Hehe... This was a chapter technically for both sides of the coin... It gave you some Scott and Rogue... and it gave you some hinted Scott and Allana... that in a way hints at Rogue and Peitro. Hmmm... why do you think Allana would do that? That is more food for thought. I don't even have to tell you that votes/reviews are always welcome... I even accept flames... You see I like to know the truth of what you think... most times... hehe...  
To my fellow Rogue lovers... I'm sorry to inform you that things are not going to be getting any easier for our favorite mutant. Things are JUST beginning!!! Hehe... you really gotta love being an author! Later! 


	9. Lunch Again

Mutants Anonymous. The columned paper that Jasper and Allana had come up with to bring some life to the mansion. This week's featured an article of miss-matched couplings, ranging from Lance and Jean to Kitty and Todd. She laughed at the idea of some of them and thought others actually made sense after imagining them. She had found it strategically placed in her backpack. She wondered which fuzzy elf managed without getting caught. She had to laugh... Kurt was one of the few that Jasper and Allana allowed near their precious paper.   
It was fourth period. Almost time for lunch. Risty was still gone for some reason or another, so where would she be sitting today? Preferably alone, but she knew better.   
The bell rang and upon entering the cafeteria Allana waved her over to where she was sitting with Jasper and Tobias. Rogue smiled and headed in that direction. Jasper was making a failed attempt to sleep at lunch while Tobias was trying to rouse her. Allana was ignoring them both, "Rescue me," she whispered when Rogue sat down.   
"Too much thinking... Science test hard." Jasper moaned. Rogue laughed and Allana rolled her eyes. "See what I've had to deal with?" Rogue nodded sympathetically.   
"Shut up... you had the same test and you probably failed worser than I did."   
"Worser?" Rogue raised a brow questioningly.  
"Shut up, stop worrying about edumacation." Jasper whined.   
"Poor Jasper having to use her itty bitty brain." Tobias said laughing then shielded himself for Jasper's attack.   
"I hate you too." She hit him playfully then turned her back to him. "I'm never gonna kiss you again."   
Tobias's expression went from joking to horror, "Don't joke like that... Jasper... you're not serious... Come on, Baby... you're only playing right?"  
"I don't know... am I... I could be... then again... we are only juniors... it's gonna be a long year..." By this time Allana was practically rolling on the floor with laughter, Rogue wasn't doing much better herself.  
"Allana... is she serious? You've known her forever. Tell me... is she?" Tobias was virtually having a heart attack from the idea that his girlfriend wouldn't kiss him anymore.  
"Jasper isn't gonna kiss Tobias anymore." Allana started chanting with Rogue right behind. Tobias looked like he was going to start hyperventilating. Jasper kept up her super pissed look.  
"She might go back out with Todd." Rogue pointed out. Just then Peitro and Todd walked up.  
"What? Someone say my name? Jasper, you and me hooking back up, yo?" Todd asked with a confused look on his usually blank face. Tobias was prepared to pound the poor freshman, but Peitro intervened with a, "You don't have chance in hell, with Controller guarding her like a dog, Frog Boy."  
"Oh, so I'm now being controlled... this changes thing... now I'm not joking." Jasper narrowed her eyes.   
"Joking about what, yo?" Todd scratched his head.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Tobias wailed loud enough for the little China girls to hear.   
Rogue covered her ears and glared at the Australian boy.   
"Tell her you were joking, Peitro, tell her you were joking. Rogue, help me here. Allana, please." Tobias was down on his knees pleading with them. Rogue and Allana were still laughing while Peitro started to crack up. Todd was still confused, but started to laugh, and Jasper hid a grin.  
"Jasper, I was joking." Peitro calmed down long enough to tell her.  
Jasper shrugged and Peitro turned to Allana. "You have some weird friends." Then turning to Rogue, "Can I talk to you?"  
Rogue glanced at the still laughing Allana, the pleading Tobias, and the mocking anger Jasper. "Sure." To Allana, "Ah'll see ya." Allana waved and went back to picking on Tobias. Rogue got up and followed Peitro outside the cafeteria to the soda machines down the hall. When they stopped, Peitro didn't say anything for a while.  
What was this about? What did he want? She was already having a weird day... did she really need him to help?   
  
***********  
Chapter Nine is finished!!! Hehe... cliffhanger. It took me a while to figure this out so I gave Jessie's characters some of the spot light. But... here goes... What does Peitro want??? For Scoot fans...Sorry no Scott in this... Maybe next chapter. I'll get the next chapter soon I promise... Later! 


	10. It's a date

He was asleep, right? He wasn't standing by the soda machines with the girl of his dreams... Yeah, dream girl. It's another dream, he told himself. Wait a second. His dreams usually didn't last this long. In fact, hadn't Allana hit him in Art? So he was awake. Better pinch him self to make sure. Ow... he rubbed his arm. Yup, awake. But, was that a good thing?  
"Peitro." He looked up to see her still standing there, waiting patiently. He melted. He didn't know what he was doing.  
"Oh, sorry. Just trying to sort something out." Peitro Maximoff had just lost his confidence. He tried to bluff it by running a hand through his already perfect hair and putting on his best "love me" grin. "So, Rogue, today's Friday."  
She nodded, "Yeah, what 'bout it?"   
He took a deep breath mentally, "You doing anything tonight?" He casually leaned against the soda machine closest to him, watching her.  
Rogue brushed aside her white bangs and smiled. "Maybe. Why are ya askin' me out?"   
"I could be. You interested?" Say yes, his mind screamed. Keep it together, Peitro, he demanded.  
"Depends," she tilted her head slightly, her green eyes playful, but her smile was simple.   
"On?" Oh, great... conditions, did Allana have to be right?  
"Where did ya have in mind?"  
Peitro did a quick scan of Bayville and all the possible dating areas. Mall? No, where would they go? Hot Topic? Beach? Too far... besides it's December. Movie? No... wait... yes... Pizza and movie. Perfect. "I was thinking... a movie, then we could get some pizza." He started to silently pray, but his mind enjoyed torturing him. She's going to say no.... it's Rogue... of course she'll say no.  
"Sounds good." That was a yes... right?  
"Really?" He asked a little too eagerly.  
Rogue laughed. He couldn't help notice how she got even more beautiful when she did. He didn't know it was possible. Cool it, Peitro.   
"Yes, Peitro."  
"Six okay?" Rogue nodded. "Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet?" He asked.  
"Come by at six and Ah'll get Allana to drive."  
"Why not Lance?"  
"It's Lance... enough said." Rogue did make a point; Lance did tend to drive on the reckless side. Not that he ever really rode with Lance... the guy was too slow for his liking... but still.  
"See ya then, Peitro." Rogue started to walk off.  
"Yeah, see you." Peitro watched her walk back to the cafeteria. He couldn't believe it. He was going out with Rogue. He was dreaming, right? He pinched himself again. Ow... nope still awake. He glanced down the hall to make sure he was alone. When he confirmed that no one was coming he punched to air in triumph, "YESSSSSS." He started dancing right in the middle of the hall.  
"She said yes, I take it." He whipped around to see Allana standing behind him, it was like she had come out of no where.  
"Al... Allana... how long have you been there?" He was positive his face was burning.  
"Just got here." She grinned mischievously.  
"Okay... why are you here?"  
"Chill, Speedster, I wasn't spying if that's what you think. I was getting a soda." She waved a dollar as if to prove her innocence. He breathed a sigh of relief. She continued to grin as she got her soda. "I never took you for a victory dancer. Then again... it is Rogue." She opened her soda and started to drink it.  
He nodded, "That it is."  
"Just remember, Peitro, you're not the only who wants Rogue... be careful." She finished her soda and crushed the can.  
Peitro's mood fell... Allana was right. He may have her now... but it was just a date. He'd gone on many, they meant very little to some one like him. But, this was Rogue. That meant everything.   
"Are you guys going to meet or play pick ups?" They were walking in the direction of the cafeteria.   
"Could you take us?" Peitro made his eyes go big and pouted out his lips, fully prepared to plead with the girl.  
"Stop that... duh I'll take you... I don't trust Rogue with Lance behind the wheel..." She trailed off. "And, I don't trust you with Scott."  
He grinned, "Thanks." Inwardly he was slightly confused. What did she mean she didn't trust Scott taking him? Had the prick finally taken notice of Rogue and was about to become competition? He always did love a challenge... this one just kept getting better and better.  
  
************  
Hehe... Chapter Ten y'all... I loved this chapter. Allana just seems to pop up doesn't she??? They're going on a date!!!! This is a good thing right? Hehe... We'll see... Later! 


	11. Of Hope and Such

She was deep in thought. Unlike the past two days where all she could think about was either Scott or Peitro, she was thinking of her mutation. She wanted to cry, but that was getting old. Everybody was busy, doing their own thing. No one around to distract her. Her date wasn't until six and it was only three thirty. Leaving her to her sorrow filled thoughts.  
The front door slammed and the familiar sound of bickering filled the air. Scott and Allana were home.   
"It starts." She muttered to herself.   
The two came into the kitchen and quieted as they saw her sitting there. Scott opened his mouth to say something, but Allana hit him.  
"Hey," he rubbed his arm, "Oh... I gotta... yeah..." Scott left with Allana smirking as she sat down beside her.  
"What's up, Rogueness?"  
Rogue smiled sadly, "Do you think Ah'll ever be able to touch?"   
Allana's face fell and she took a deep breath, "Well, I suppose this is the part where I tell you all sorts of encouraging crap about the Prof finding a control."  
Rogue frowned.  
Allana sighed, "But you don't want to hear that." Rogue shook her head no. She was sick of the bull everybody was feeding her. "Alright, honestly, I don't think you ever will... Frankly I don't see why they get your hopes up about it."  
Rogue nodded and smiled, that had been exactly what she needed. "Thanks. So much for normality, huh?"  
"Normality's overrated," Allana grinned.  
Rogue rested her face in her hands. "Goin' on a date is normal, sorta." She thought of Peitro, he was almost normal. Almost.   
"That's right, Maximoff asked you out. So do you like him?"  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "No, we're just friends."   
"Sure you are... and I'm Jean Grey."  
"Hey, Jean, didn't see ya come in." Rogue smiled. "Ya aren't goin' ta give up, are ya?"  
Allana looked away. "It's too bad you know..."  
"What is?" Rogue was somewhat suspicious.  
Allana looked at Rogue and very seriously said, "Because he likes you."  
"He does?" Rogue asked excited. That would explain a lot of Peitro's recent behavior.  
"Yup," Allana shrugged, "Too bad you don't like him."  
"Yes, Ah do!" Rogue covered her mouth with her hands. How had Allana done it again?   
Allana started to laugh, "Why do you bother hiding things from me Rogue? You know I'll find out eventually."  
Rogue laughed, "Ah don't know."  
Kitty walked in just then. "Like, what's up with you two?" Rogue and Allana just continued to laugh. "Rogue!"  
Rogue sobered up a bit and looked at the younger girl. "Yes?"  
"I heard you have a date with Peitro... You so have to let me do a make over!" Kitty screeched.  
Allana snorted and Rogue turned to look at her. "Come get me when he gets here."  
Rogue looked back at Kitty who was talking to herself about which clothes she could put Rogue in. Then she looked at Allana who was getting up to leave. "Where are ya goin'" She was somewhat frightened to be left alone with Kitty on a make over frenzy.  
"The Prof wants to have 'discussion' with Scott and me. Later." Allana snorted again and then she was gone.   
Rogue looked at Kitty who was getting even more excited by the minute, she turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall. 4:13. This was going to be a long afternoon. Rogue groaned. Might as well indulge the poor girl... it might get her off Rogue's back... and Rogue's mind off of her worries... at least for a while.  
"Okay, Kitty. What did ya have in mind?" Rogue braced herself.  
"Really?" Kitty screeched again and Rogue started to regret even accepting the date.  
It was going to be a VERY long afternoon.  
  
************  
OH NO!!!! Kitty on a make over frenzy!!!!!! Head for the hills!!!! Hehe... To answer Crystal Hawk's question... I don't know what movie they're gonna go see... Any suggestions??? Oh... another thing... you'll just have to wait and see what I have in mind for Scott... man I've gone 3 chapters without really mentioning the poor guy... Hehe... Well if you've noticed the pattern you'll notice that Scott IS up next... We'll just have to wait and see.... HEHE!!!! Sorry... *composes herself* Later!  
  
Oh... if any of y'all have had some questions about Allana's past... don't worry it'll be revealed shortly... 


	12. Discussion

A date? Why a date? Why now? Why with Peitro of all people? Why not Peitro? He doesn't sit on his butt waiting for a girl who already has a boyfriend to notice him. That's what he, himself, does. Screw Jean... if she didn't want to take advantage of what he offered to her than he would move on. Why had he listened to their conversation? Didn't he have anything better to do? Geez he had no life. Ignorance of the whole matter would have been much easier on his mind.  
"Scott." He looked up to see the Professor behind his desk with his fingers steeped. Allana was leaning against the edge of the desk looking at him like he'd gone crazy.  
"Yes, Professor?" Scott was not about to let it get to him. He had gotten in trouble before.  
"I've called you two here because I've had some concerns."  
Scott knew what was coming. A nice lecture... exactly what he needed to get his mind off of Rogue's date. "Concerns?"   
"Yeah, Scott... concerns... you know about you skipping... then me deciding to play hero and go after you so you didn't hurt yourself... remember that?" Scott looked at her, what was the matter? He knew she didn't like these parental lectures any more than the others, but really she could at least pretend that she cared.  
"Hey, I never asked you to come after me... you chose to do that." Chill, Scott... don't let her get to you... she's only acting like that to get a rise. Don't let her.  
The Professor interrupted. "I didn't call you here to talk about your skipping, I think that Logan did a nice job of handling that. I called you here because you aren't getting along. I know this is normal behavior for some, but it is coming to a point where I think your distaste for each other will get in the way of what is important."  
"Distaste? Professor... I'm not the one who first day she arrived pin pointed me and suddenly I'm the target for all her verbal abuse." Scott was outraged. He had made a conscience effort to be nice to her.   
"Oh, get over yourself, Captain America. You are just as much apart of the insult wars as I am... Don't make me out to be the bad guy here." Breathe Scott... count to ten... do not explode!   
"So suddenly, I'm the bad guy? That's rich coming from someone who told Rogue there was no hope." Oh, nice move... now she'll know you were listening in.  
"You told Rogue there was no hope?" The Professor said a little loudly as to get their attention. Scott was sure that the older man was getting more than a little annoyed with them.  
"I didn't tell her there was no hope... I told her that I didn't think that she'd touch again and that I didn't see why you got her hopes up about it... And how would you know that I told her that anyway?" The last part had been directed at him and was in an extremely dangerous tone that would rival Logan's. Scott wanted to run away. This was not happening.  
"Forget about HOW I know you said it... the point is you said it... considering Rogue's background... I think she needs to be encouraged." That's right Scott... dig your self a deeper whole.   
"Oh yes lets give her all this false hope." She said sarcastically.  
The professor cleared his throat. Scott turned his attention from Allana to the older man. "This is exactly what I'm talking about."  
"Fine, if I promise to lay off him can I go?" It was an empty promise and he was sure that the professor knew it. Allana seemed more agitated than usual. He made a mental note to try and talk to her later. Not that it would do much good.   
The professor nodded and she pushed past him and out the door. It took all his will power not to go after her.  
"I hear that young Rogue is going with Mr. Maximoff on a date." The professor said simply. Scott nodded. Great... now he was back to thinking about that.   
"I don't want to talk about it Professor... if you don't mind." Scott raked a hand through his hair, didn't do much good it fell right in his face again.   
"Would you rather talk about the problem you have with Allana?" The professor just had a way of pushing all the wrong buttons today.  
"No," Scott answered quickly.  
"Okay... you are dismissed." Scott gave the professor a grateful look and left the office. He glanced at his watch, 4:46. Well he had two options, well three really, he could go help Rogue with Kitty; try and talk to Allana; or sit in his room and brood. The third seemed to be the safest option, so he headed in that direction.  
Peitro going on a date with his Rogue... Guess you just suck, his mind told him. Not if he could help it... Wait he wasn't actually thinking of following them was he? He would have more than just the likes of Peitro to contend with, he'd have Rogue. Not to mention that if he knew Allana well enough, she would be supervising them from faraway. He had no choice though... He just had to be smart about it. No way, he could follow them... that would be just wrong. Right? He didn't know anymore.  
  
**********  
I've noticed something... On Scott's chapters I always have Allana and him argue. Hehe... my friend Father Time says that Dragon Fly or Queen of the Damned are acceptable first date materials... Thanks for the ideas Crystal Hawk. Any who... oh yeah... gotta talk about the chapter... Scott plotting to follow them??? Uh oh... doesn't look good. We'll just have to wait and see won't we. Hehe... I told you it wasn't going to be easy. Later!  
______________________________  
Oh note to you all... The weird Scott/Allana parody that Jessie's writing will be up shortly. Just in case you're interested... On the Cupid thing I was going to do... I have started working on it... however I won't post it till after I have completed Traps... Um... OH yeah Jessie started an Analyzing Thing where Jasper is going to get the nitty gritty about how Dante, Kurt, and Scott feel about Allana... (Another parody on her part that is going to take place after Playing Cupid) It answers the burning question... What happens to our beloved cupid??? Hehe... Spoilers are done for now... Gone! 


	13. Jitters

Why didn't her body ever want to listen? Stop pacing, stop pacing. Oh, don't bother. She headed for the closest mirror. As much as she hated the way she looked she had to admit that Kitty did a nice job. Kitty had allowed her to keep her own personal style, if she let up on the make up. She laughed. Kitty was becoming a dictator. She wore a sheer, black, button up, long sleeved, blouse over a dark red tank top, with a pair of black, tight, leather pants she borrowed from Allana, and of course her gloves. More pacing, stop at a clock. 5:57. Almost six, chill out already.  
The doorbell rang and all the activities in the common area ceased as she sprinted through to answer. There he was. Peitro. She was really going on a date. Here he was. Dressed in a green sweater and jeans, his hair slicked back as always. Utterly gorgeous.   
"Hey," He grinned.  
She just stood there, why wasn't she saying anything? Rogue hated that her body refused to obey her. Say something! Don't just stand there!  
"Rogue." She swiveled around to face Allana. "You ready?" The older girl asked. No! Of course she's not ready, she's so lame she can't even greet her date.  
"Yes," Rogue answered weakly, attempting to ignore the voice.  
"Good," Allana patted Rogue's shoulder comfortingly.  
"Hey, Allana." Peitro greeted. Rogue faced him and froze again. This could not happen all night. Since when did she become so flustered around him? Probably when she finally realized that she liked him. Stupid body.  
"What's up, Peitro? Tell me on the way to the car." Allana squeezed her shoulder and pushed her slightly to get going.  
They reached Scott's convertible without her totally freaking out. She didn't know and she really didn't want to know how Allana got Scott's permission to use the car. The car ride itself passed quickly, much to Rogue's surprise. They had fallen into an easy conversation about which movie they were going to see.  
"Beautiful Mind."  
"But, I want to see Queen of the Damned."   
"I say Beautiful Mind." Peitro countered. They had been doing this for the past ten minutes.  
"Queen of the Damned." Rogue insisted.  
"Good we all agree... Dragonfly it is." Allana grinned at them through the rearview mirror. They laughed.   
Rogue knew what Allana had in mind. As little date experience as Rogue had... she knew that a scary movie, meant close contact. She just hoped it wouldn't be too bad. She didn't want Peitro to think she was a scared little girl that couldn't handle a movie. They arrived a minute later.  
"I'll be right back." Rogue watched Allana go off to get the tickets, leaving her alone with Peitro.  
"I'm glad you agreed to come, Rogue." Peitro genuinely smiled. That had to be a first... it's either pouts or grins, never smiles. Some how he looked even more gorgeous.  
"I'm glad that you asked." Don't fidget, just bluff confidence. At least act like you know what you're doing. Stop freaking out... it's Peitro... you used to live with him.   
Peitro took one of her hands in his, and almost as if it were second nature, she became calm. Now how is that possible, she wondered? Their eyes locked. Blue on Green. Everything stood still. No antagonizing voice, no jittery feelings. The world was right.  
Then Allana walked up, the moment slowly faded away... as if she hadn't disturbed them at all. She smiled secretively and Rogue was sure that she blushed. Silently Allana handed them their tickets. Together, still holding hands they went into the movie theatre.   
You're really on a date! With Peitro no less. What happened to arrogant and stupid Peitro? Things change she told herself. What about Scott? No don't say his name... I don't want to think about him right now... Too late... Just when he's starting to show interest, you bail. Tsk Tsk. She started to curse her mind. She wanted this to be a good night, not one where she was with Peitro and thinking about a certain leader of the X-Men. Why did her mind always have to ruin everything?  
  
*****************  
Hehe... First date jitters... gotta love em... Allana is sneaky isn't she? Picking a scary movie and all... Hehe... more of the date to come next chapter which will be up either tomorrow or the next day. Man... I think I'm kinda good at this whole Reitro thing... Maybe I should write a regular Reitro... with no love triangle... no Allana... a normal Reitro. Hehe... I'll keep that in mind...  
Votes/comments/questions/flames ARE always welcome you all... I don't live on Reviews... but just tell you... Hehe... Later! 


	14. Gone Wrong

Of all the movies playing, Allana just had to pick a scary movie. He hated scary movies. Ever since he was a kid. They were only good for one thing, scaring the crap out of him. On all the dates he had been on, he had made sure to avoid scary movies at all costs. No girl was about to have him endure nightmares for a week. Yet, he was stuck watching this really creepy movie for the next hour and a half. This was so not worth it, he told himself. Ack... first fifteen minutes and he was already freaked out.  
"Peitro." He opened his eyes and found Rogue. Oh, now he remembered, this was why he came. Maybe it was worth it.   
"Yeah," He smiled.   
"Could ya loosen you're grip... Ah can't feel mah arm anymore." He quickly let go of Rogue's arm embarrassed.   
"Sorry," he mumbled. Peitro definitely hated scary movies.  
"Ah don't really like this movie... can we go?" Rogue's voice was quiet and shy. She was scared too? Or was she just saying that cause she knew he was freaked out? Either way he was grateful to her.  
"Sure," they got up and left. In the lobby by the concession counter, they found Allana resting on a bench. Peitro couldn't help but notice how bored she looked.  
"What's up guys?" She hopped up as they approached.  
"We've decided we want to skip the movie and go onto to get pizza. Do you mind?" He asked the purple haired girl slowly.   
She shrugged, "Why would I care... I'm just the chauffeur." Peitro grinned, he was glad that she wasn't making a big deal about it, or that she didn't ask questions.  
Looking at Rogue he found a similar expression of gratitude on her pale face. "Thanks Allana." He said still looking at Rogue.  
"Come on then." Allana clapped her hands together to get his attention. Rogue snickered slightly. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her. They followed behind Allana as they starting talking about how much they hated scary movies.  
"Scary movies equal nightmares."  
"No argument here... last time Ah watched one, Ah had Kitty keep on the lamp, because Ah couldn't sleep with out it."  
"Alright, I get the hint... no scary movies for you two." She laughed hopping into the car, not bothering to open the door.  
Peitro and Rogue laughed. On the way to the pizza parlor they discussed roommates and housemates that continued even after they arrived and were seated. Peitro didn't notice where Allana disappeared to, he was a little consumed with the girl before him. Not that he minded. It was Rogue after all.  
"Ya should have seen it, Peitro. We were all soaked and covered with wax." Peitro laughed. It was hard to imagine Summers ever having fun, but it was definitely funny to imagine Rogue and Allana beating up on him.  
"I want to kiss you." Peitro blurted with out thinking. Oh. My. God. No he hadn't just said that. He probably couldn't have said a worse thing. Where had it come from anyway? This was just a challenge for him, to win the girl. Oh quit fooling yourself.  
Rogue's eyes went wide. She thinks your crazy. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "Never mind... forget I said it."   
"Ah think I better go." She whispered standing. Before he could protest she was heading toward a table in the back where he saw Allana sitting. He didn't go after her. There was no point. He had ruined the evening.  
He watched Rogue leave the pizza parlor, he looked back at Allana who still sat in her seat almost as if she were waiting for something.  
He didn't have to wait long. All of a sudden a shadow loomed over him. He looked over his shoulder to see Scott. What the hell was he doing here? Quickly Peitro got up to face him.  
"What do you want with her anyway, Maximoff?" Scott didn't waste any time did he?  
"I happen to like her, Summers." Peitro wasn't in the mood for a fight.  
"You're just trying to get her to come back to the Brotherhood." How dare he accuse him?  
"Get off it, Rogue's going to make her own decisions. Unlike you who had ulterior motives for being nice to her, I like her. I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you." Peitro narrowed his eyes.   
"Just another win right?" Peitro saw fire.  
"As if she wants someone who ignored her."  
Scott opened his mouth, probably to say something idiotic, Peitro thought, but Allana stepped in between them.  
"As lovely as this display of testosterone is... It's not up to either of you as to who Rogue wants. So you can fight it out... in the end it's up to Rogue." She made a very valid point. He hadn't thought about it.   
Allana picked up Peitro's wrist to see his watch. "Only 6:45... wow... Evan will be happy that I get to practice after all." She muttered sarcastically. He growled slightly, almost from habit, at his enemy's name. Looking at him she said, "Not a word." To both, "Just remember, Rogue's not a prize." With that Scott left.  
They looked at each other not saying anything. Allana spoke first, "Don't let this bet go too far... I would hate to see Rogue get hurt."   
Peitro nodded wordlessly. Neither of them had noticed Rogue's entrance, but both saw her run out and slam the door. They both ran out in time to see the car pulling out of the parking lot with Scott behind the wheel.  
  
*********************  
Angst!!!! Hehe... the evening started out good... what happened??? What did Allana mean by a bet??? We'll just have to wait and see... I'm so cruel aren't I???  
On a side note... Jessie and Father Time helped me to figure this out...   
Later!!! 


	15. Anger

Why couldn't he just punch the boy's face in? Why did Allana just have to step in the way? Didn't she think he could handle himself? Maybe he couldn't, that wasn't the point. It was none of her business. His thoughts stopped as he found Rogue sitting on the hood of his car. What should he say to her? How would he explain his being there? She didn't seem to notice him. As if she were deep in thought. She looked up at him and sighed deeply. His heart started to pulsed faster than normal. She looked so sad.   
"Ah'll get Allana." Rogue whispered sliding off the hood and handing him the keys. He nodded and got inside the car. He just prayed that Allana didn't say anything, at least in front of Rogue.  
Not a minute later Rogue came running out and jumped in the car. Before he could open his mouth she simply yelled, "Drive." He didn't question her and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The last thing he saw was Allana and Peitro running out.  
Neither said anything for a long time. Why was she so upset? Is this the part where he held her close and told her everything was going to be okay? Did Peitro do something? Man, he should have knocked him out when he had the chance. The silence was getting to him so he finally broke it.   
"What happened back there?" He glanced over at Rogue.  
"It was a bet... it was all a bet." She mumbled as she brushed at a tear.  
"What was a bet?" He was confused.  
"Peitro nevah liked me. It was just a bet between him and Allana." She sounded as if he wasn't even there. Like she was talking to himself.  
"They made a bet?" He was even more confused. How could Allana do that to her? He thought that she wanted to help Rogue. Had this been for the purple haired girl's sick-twisted amusement? Was this some kind of joke on him too? He could understand Allana wanting to mess with him... but why Rogue?   
"Ah thought she was mah friend... how could she do this to me?" She was getting even more upset and Scott was getting even angrier.   
"Some friend." He mumbled more to himself then to her. First she tells Rogue there's no hope, next she's playing jokes on her. To think he was actually starting to be fond of her aggravating way of protecting him from himself.   
"Yeah, some friend," Rogue echoed as they pulled into the mansion's drive. "Her and Peitro making bets 'bout me. Ah was so stupid to think that Peitro actually liked me."  
"I should have punched him when I had the chance." Scott blurted out loud.  
"What were ya doin' there anyway? How did ya get there?" Rogue turned to face him.   
"I took Tobias's car... I left the keys for Allana on the table." He hesitated not wanting to answer her other question.  
"And why were ya there?"  
Um..." Oh crud. How did he explain this? Should he lie? It was certainly was far better than the truth. Which was, that he was spying on her. "I was hungry... I... I went to get something to eat." He sputtered lamely as he opened the door to the car ready to escape.  
"The last thing Ah need, Scott, is another lie." Her hollow voice stopped him from moving any further from the car.   
"Truth?" She nodded and he sighed practically slamming the door shut, "I was spying."  
"Ya were spyin'?" She looked at him questioningly.  
"I didn't want to see you with Peitro, because I..." He trailed off. Exactly how did he explain why he didn't want to see her with Peitro? Of course he liked her... but he couldn't out right tell her that... Anything else would look like he was trying to control her. Again.  
"Because ya...?"   
"Because..." He strained his mind for anything else to say besides that he liked her. Suddenly Tobias's car pulled up beside his with Allana behind the wheel. Thankful for the distraction, but not for the way it came, Scott sighed with relief.  
"Rogue, we need to talk," Allana started.  
"Ah think enough was said don't ya, Scott." She hopped out the car and headed into the mansion. Allana jumped out of the car and started to go after her, but Scott who had already gotten out of his car, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to face him.  
"Rogue told me what happened." Scott knew that his tone was harsh, but he was angry.  
"It's not what you think." She wasn't even looking at him rather where Rogue had gone.   
"Oh it's not? Then what is it?" He unconsciously tightened his grip on her arm. She looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and pleading.  
"You don't know what's going on, Scott."   
"I know that Rogue is upset, that's all I need to know." He spat.  
"Before you get angry, you should get the facts." She yanked her arm out of his grip.  
"And the facts are what exactly? That you made a bet with Peitro about Rogue?" He crossed his arm.  
"Nothing I say will make you understand so I'm not even going to try." She looked back at front door.  
Scott's mind reeled. No lame excuses. She wasn't going to fight with him. Now, more than ever he was confused. Exactly what was happening? Allana gave him one final look than ran to the front door. He shook his head and ran after her, determined to figure it out.  
  
******************  
J.C. Thomas here... I know... a little out of pattern, but do you understand why I did it like this? Jessie helped me with this... in fact all of this chapter... hehe... anywayz... Scott is not happy with Allana... Do any of you think that this was just a trick or something more? Hmmm... we'll have to see... Later! 


	16. Explinations... sorta

Head pulsing, heart racing. Slow down, too much to handle. Her body just kept moving. This was not happening. Just get to your room, she told herself. It had been a bet. A stupid bet. Nothing made sense, not Allana, not Peitro, not Scott. Too much. She slammed her door and locked it, thankful for Kitty's absence. She didn't know if she could deal with the girl at that moment. She didn't know if she could deal with anything. Flopping face down on her bed she strained herself not to cry. He's not worth the tears. Who was she talking about? Peitro or Scott? She didn't care. Just don't cry. Almost out of spite, tears started to streamed down. She really hated crying.  
A knock at her door forced her to sit up. "Rogue." It was Allana. The last person she wanted to see.  
"Go away." It was a weak attempt, but she didn't care.  
"Listen, Rogue, we need to talk. Can you open the door?" No, Rogue thought.   
"Ah don't want to talk."   
"Rogue, please." She then heard a distinct male voice that could only belong to Scott.   
"Leave her alone. Haven't you done enough?"  
"Get lost, Scott. I don't have time to play games with you." She heard Allana hiss. No they weren't going to fight... "You're the one playing games, Allana." Scott almost yelled. Great, they were.  
Rogue sighed. This was just like them, to fight when it wasn't going to solve anything. Rogue sighed and made herself get off her bed and go to her door. If anything she was going to tell them to go fight somewhere else so she wouldn't have to listen to their bickering. They stopped arguing when she unlocked the door. She wiped away her tears before she slowly opened it.   
"What?" She didn't really mind how rude she sounded.   
"Just here me out."   
"Fine, whatever." Rogue shrugged and let her in. She had no intention of actually listening to Allana. The girl had already upset her. Scott was about to say something, probably protest, but Rogue shut the door before he could. Rogue felt a glimmer of satisfaction as she plopped down on her bed and faced Allana. "So... what?"  
Allana leaned her back against a dresser and crossed her arms. "I'm not going to say sorry... If that's what you expect. Me begging your forgiveness."   
"Really now?" Her tone was harsh and sarcastic but inwardly she was surprised.   
Allana took in a long breath, most likely preparing a lie. "Rogue, I-" Rogue cut her off. "How could you?" Allana sighed. "Ah don't know which is worse... the actual bet or you bein' behind it."   
"About the bet, it's not what you think-" Again Rogue cut her off.  
"And just what is it, Allana? Huh? How 'bout ya let me in? Ah mean... Ah trusted you... ya told me that he liked me... was that apart of it?" Rogue felt tears brimming. She didn't want to cry in front of Allana. Not now.  
"He does like you. If you would just let me explain-"   
Once more Rogue cut her off, "Whatever. This is all Ah need... Scott spying on a freakin' false date ya set up. Story of my life... or was Scott apart of this too?" Of course, that would explain Scott being there.  
"Jesus... will you lis-"  
Rogue cut her off again this time ranting out loud. "Man, Ah'm so stupid... ever thinking that Peitro or Scott liked me... stupid Rogue right? That's what this all was... show how gullible Ah am."  
"You know what Rogue..." Allana started.  
"What?" Rogue growled.  
"I am sorry."   
"Ya are?" Rogue was taken aback.   
"Yeah, I'm sorry we all can't be as blissfully ignorant as you." Allana almost yelled.   
Rogue opened her mouth to say she had no idea what Allana was talking about but suddenly Allana pounced forward and touched a bare hand to Rogue's cheek. She gasped and shoved Allana's arm away. The older girl smiled wearily and mouthed "The only way" before she fainted on the floor.   
Several scenes flashed before her: Allana talking to Rogue, Allana talking to Scott, Allana talking to Peitro. One scene stood out from the rest. It was of Allana and Peitro in the Art room talking. They were talking about her. At first this infuriated Rogue even more, but as the scene progressed Rogue began to understand and her anger started to diminish.   
  
*******************  
Before I get into the regular author notes... I have to say that this chapter was dedicated to my best friend Kris who is turning 16 tomorrow... if she's reading this... HAPPY B_DAY!!!!   
Now onto our scheduled ranting about how much I know how evil I am... hehe to Phoenix... I visualized this in my mind... if Rogue is that pissed she isn't going to let Allana get a word in... Now as we -should- remember... Allana has quite the temper and can hold out for only so long... I figured the only way that Allana could explain to Rogue what was going on was to show her. But we still don't know what the bet was... hehe... that's food for thought to you all... Later!  
  
Oh btw... I probably won't get into Allana's past much... I meant to but other ideas got in the way... but if you're still interested in knowing about her... questions are always welcome... Not to mention votes... come on people... this story's not over yet... get em in... hehe 


	17. Bet

Stupid life. Nothing was going right. He hated when things didn't go his way. It just figured. Life had chosen now of times to backfire. He wanted to blame somebody... but who? Scott? Nah, this wasn't his fault. Allana? What had she done... oh yeah made a bet with him... guess he couldn't blame her for that. Rogue? He laughed... yeah right. Him? Did he ever blame himself? What exactly had happened that morning anyway? He turned over in his bed to stare at the ceiling. It began to fade as he heard Allana's voice. (Flashback)  
"Peitro, you want Rogue."   
"What makes you think that?" He sat beside her again, ignoring Dante, who usually sat beside her.  
"The way you look at her." She grinned knowingly.  
He turned away from her. He didn't like the way she could read him. "I don't look at her in any special way."   
"Bull. The funny thing is... is that you can't have her. And it drives you crazy."  
He cringed. This wasn't fair; she had him cornered. "I could get her if I wanted.  
"I bet not." He looked at her again. Her expression was as usual joking, but behind her green eyes was a fierceness he'd never seen before.  
She was challenging him... she obviously didn't know who he was, "Sounds like a ~challenge~." He grinned.  
"Uh oh." He turned back to see Dante sitting in Peitro's normal seat. "Don't get him started." The guy warned.  
Peitro shot Dante a glare that could probably be interpreted as "Shut up... let her see for herself." He didn't care if the stupid fish boy had it bad for Allana or if he was Peitro's teammate... he was not going to mess with Peitro.  
"Don't worry about it, Dante, Maximoff ain't gonna win anyway." He heard her say. He whipped around to face her. She continued to grin. He narrowed his eyes.   
"I don't lose."   
"Really now? I bet that Rogue wouldn't want you."   
Peitro heard Dante groan in the background, but his focus was on Allana. "I bet she would.  
"So it's a deal then?"  
He didn't say anything for a long time. "Deal." Sucker he thought.  
The scene faded and Peitro was back in his bedroom staring at his ceiling. He had been stupid for taking the bet, after what happened with Rogue for sure wouldn't want him. He'd just call Allana and tell her that the bet was off. Hopefully Rogue wouldn't answer. That was the last thing he needed. He made himself get up out of the bed and into the hall. It was only 7:00 by his watch.  
He found the phone and slowly dialed the number. All the while cursing the life and its stupid curve balls.  
"Hello?" A voice he knew all too well answered.   
He took a deep breath, forcing himself not to say anything against the person on the phone. "Daniels, can I talk to Allana?"   
"Maximoff?" He could see Evan's surprised face and it almost pleased him.  
Duh just put her on the phone. "Yeah, Evan. Can I talk to Allana?" He repeated.  
"Um... hold on a second." He heard Evan put down the phone.  
What was he going to say? Oh, sorry, because we really messed up I cannot participate in this bet anymore. Real smooth.  
He could hear muffled voices. A few minutes later a groggy Allana answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"What's the matter?" He couldn't hide the concern in his voice.  
"Nothing... don't worry about me. What's up?"  
"Um... I called to..." Why had he called again?  
"You didn't call to wimp out, did you?" Even tired and over the phone she could read him.  
He sighed, "Sort of."  
"Peitro Maximoff, I'm surprised at you. You're going to let a little set back get the best of you?" He hardened his grip on the phone.   
"No." He said flatly though he wanted to scream yes.  
"Good." She yawned.   
"Are you sure your okay?"  
"I told you not to worry about me! If I were you, I'd be more concerned about Rogue." She had a point. It would take a miracle to him back on Rogue's good side. The sooner he did though, the better his chances.   
"I'm coming over tomorrow."   
"Okay." She sighed.  
"Bye."   
"Later."  
He hung up the phone. What had just happened? He groaned. Allana had done it again. Oh, well. What did he do about Rogue? Now this was going to be a challenge. But he was Peitro Maximoff... he lived for challenges. He sighed again. Right now, he realized, he was also living for Rogue. When had the gothic girl gotten to him? When you weren't looking she somehow got into your heart, his mind soothed.   
  
************************  
Hehe... J.C. Thomas here. Guess we know about the bet right? What do you think Peitro's planning to do about Rogue? Do you think Scott's going to get in the way... too bad I'm not going to make this an easy ride... Later  
  
To my reviewers... THANK YOU for supporting me thus far... I am internally grateful... it's because of you guys that I keep this up. If not for the sheer fact that some of you would kill me if I didn't finish this I probably wouldn't have... hehe... love y'all. 


	18. Saturdays

She had been having a pleasant dream when the laughter reached her bedroom and pulled her from her sleep. She groaned rolling over and looked at the alarm clock that flashed 8:00 am. Saturdays should be banned, she thought darkly getting out of bed. It wasn't that she hated the weekend or anything, but when you were woken up early every single Saturday, it got kind of annoying. Stupid Saturday morning cartoons, she grumbled going downstairs not bothering to get dressed. As she suspected most of the mansion's inhabitants were crowded around the T.V. in the Common's Area. No one noticed her entrance until Allana, who was perched on an arm of one of the sofas braiding Kurt's hair, said, "Hey, Rogueness." The others turned and greeted her before quickly going back to the cartoon.  
She managed a weak greeting even if no one was paying attention. Allana was motioning for her to come sit by them, but Rogue, who was still upset with her, chose to sit with Jasper and Tobias instead.   
Something didn't feel right. She looked around. Something was definitely missing. But what? It was too quiet. Not that the laughter wasn't loud, just there was no... arguing. She looked around again; Allana and Scott sitting as far away from each other as possible could probably explain this. This was more than a little unusual. She didn't wake up to, "Cartoons!" "The News" "Cartoons!" "The News", which was the standard squabble for the two on Saturdays. Whatever. If they were going to ignore each other all day, than it'd be no problem for her to ignore them.   
"So what's on?" She asked Jasper.  
"Dexter... but it bites... not the show or anything, it's just that they replaced Batman Beyond, my all time favorite of course, with Scooby Doo. Which of course is so old and all the people who play the voices are probably dead. If there gonna replace Batman Beyond the least they could do is put up the old Batman. It just makes no sense other wise." Jasper explained.  
"That's why Ah don't have a favorite... if one gets cancelled... so be it." Rogue said.  
"I guess that's how that is with you." Jasper said matter-of-factly.  
"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked confused.  
"You don't like to get attached to people, so that when anything happens to them, you're not at a lost."   
"Ah'm friends with you and Allana... and other people." Rogue said defensively.  
"I mean romantically. You don't fall in love, so you can't get hurt."  
"Well Ah tried to get involved with someone... it turned out to be nothin' but a bet." Rogue was looking at Allana when she said this, who was just finishing up Kurt's hair. She didn't know why she was still angry with her. Rogue had seen what happened and that Allana had the best intentions. But, what if Peitro didn't.   
"I don't know much about the bet, but I do know that Allana would never, underline, italicize, bold print, intentionally, do anything to hurt anybody." Jasper said firmly, but gently.  
Rogue looked back to Jasper, she was right. However, Rogue, no longer was concerned with being upset with Allana, rather she was upset with Peitro. Yes, Peitro, the one who couldn't back off on a challenge even if it meant hurting others. That hurt.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. No one made a move to get it. She sighed irritably and got up. She wondered who would come by at such an ungodly hour. It better not be a solicitor, she growled. Opening the door she found the last person she suspected to be there.  
"Hi," he mumbled. What was he doing there?   
Fighting the will to just shove the door in his face, she tried to put on her usual uncaring expression, "What do ya want?"  
He took a deep breath, "Can we talk?"  
"Isn' that what we're doin' now?" She sneered sarcastically.  
"I mean privately."  
"Is there a problem?" She turned around to see Scott. Great, just what she needed.   
"No, Peitro was just leaving." She smiled mockingly ready to shut the door. This couldn't possible get any worse.  
"No he wasn't." Allana said joining the group. I t could.  
"Allana, please." Rogue pleaded more with her eyes than her voice. Allana simply shook her head, grabbed Peitro's arm and pulled him inside.   
The two then left with Allana dragging Peitro away. Rogue sighed. This was not how she wanted her Saturday to start.  
"You want me to make him leave?" Scott offered. Yes, make it all go away, she thought.  
"No."   
Scott nodded and patted her shoulder. She wanted to hit him. She didn't want a friend right now. She wanted someone who really cared. She didn't see that in Scott... not at that moment. She began to walk off, but Scott stopped her before she went to far. What did he want? She just wanted to be left alone. Couldn't he see that?  
  
***************************  
Hehe... another cliffhanger... anywayz... about Risty... She'll make a brief appearance shortly. At least Rogue's not mad at Allana... right? Hehe... too bad the fun's just begun... *evil thoughts* oh sorry. *clears throat* So yeah... Peitro's there. 


	19. Fight

He knew that look. It was sorrow. He didn't want her to walk away, not like that. But now that he had her attention, what did he say? Uh... sorry. For what? Spying? He didn't know. He wished this was easier or at least something he knew he could handle.   
"Can Ah go?" He looked at her, in shades of red, she was still gorgeous.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Besides ignore, Peitro?"  
"I'm not too fond of him either, but you can't ignore him forever." What was he saying?  
"Yes Ah can."  
"Rogue."  
"What?" She looked annoyed now.  
"Never mind."  
"Can Ah go then?"  
"Sure." He let go of her arm and she went back to sitting with Jasper.   
Stupid, you let her go. So what, she obviously likes Peitro better, if she didn't she wouldn't be so upset. If you keep telling yourself that you'll never get her.  
"Scott." He whirled around to face Allana.  
"Where's Peitro?" He wasn't sure why he cared.  
"Waiting to talk to Rogue. He won't leave till he sees her."  
"Then he'll be here awhile."  
"Have you talked to Rogue?" She started for the stairs.  
He sighed, "Kind of." He followed her up.  
"That would be a no."  
"And what do you want me to say, Allana?"  
"The truth."  
"Oh, yeah that'll go over well. 'Rogue the reason I followed you is because I don't want you to be with Peitro, I want you to be with me.'"  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"What do you mean what's the problem? I can't just tell her that."  
"Sure you can, it's the one thing you didn't do with Jean, and look where you are."  
He cringed slightly "What do you know, you don't even have a boyfriend."   
"Yeah, I don't have a family either, Scott. But, I know about it. Besides, you don't have a girlfriend either, and your way is certainly not working."  
"My life was normal before you came along and messed it up."   
"Oh sure having optics blast from your eyes is really normal." She had a point, it wasn't exactly normal, but it was for him.  
"Better than having you around."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Think about it, or is that hard?"  
Allana popped her knuckles a sure sign that he was reaching to the point of no return. "It's certainly hard for you Mr. 'I can't do anything for myself.'"  
"What are you talking about?"   
"Oh, you like, Mr. 'I'm blind to everything' better. Okay."  
He wanted to hit her; she didn't know when to quit. Then again, neither did he. "You are so immature."  
"Look who's talking?"  
"I am the leader here, so back off."  
"I don't care if you're the freaking president, you still don't know what's right in front of you."  
"All I see is someone who won't leave me alone." She looked frustrated and annoyed he didn't care.  
"You would."  
"What am I supposed to see?"  
"If you're too stupid not to see it on your own than screw it."  
"You are so irritating! First you want to insult me, then you want to help, and now you're just playing mind games. Pick one and stick with it."  
"I'm talking about Rogue, dumb ass. About how you can't see what's in front of you with her. So just go on about your day not trying anything, then at least you'll be sulking about someone other than Jean. But, you'll still be sulking, and that's no one's fault, but your own."  
"I won't be sulking, and you want to know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm going to talk to Rogue, and I'll show you that I can handle this."  
"You go do that, Scott, you go do that." She narrowed her eyes.  
He growled slightly and turned to go downstairs, he didn't notice Allana smirking as he left.  
"At least you two are talking again, huh?" He turned around to see Jasper.  
"Yeah, but is that a good thing?"  
"Considering what you guys are butting heads about lately, no."  
"Why does she have to judge everything I do?"  
Jasper shrugged, "Who else will?"  
That was true, no one ever got into his face the way Allana did. But, what had she meant about Rogue? This some how kept getting even more and more confusing and he didn't like it one bit. He was going to talk to Rogue; it was what he had told Allana he was going to do. He just wasn't sure how.  
  
****************  
More fighting... tsk tsk... they'll never get along... Anywayz... so yeah... that's chapter 19 for ya... Peitro's there and not happy... Rogue's not happy... Scott's not happy cause Rogue's not happy... and Allana... well... Allana's... Allana. I guess we'll just have to wait and see... Later! 


	20. A kiss

Two hours. He had been here for two hours. At first he had stayed in the kitchen and she didn't have to see him, but now he had moved out into the Common's Area and was sitting with Allana and Kurt. She was still with Jasper and Tobias, she was fully determined to ignore him till he got the point and left. By the way things were going, it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon. Scott was sitting in an armchair away from them all just looking annoyed. Obviously when Allana had led him away she had said something, but didn't she always? It was almost funny the way those two fought.   
"Can I talk to you, Rogue?" Peitro and Scott asked at the same time. She normally would have thought this funny, but this wasn't normally.  
"I asked her first!" They yelled again at the same time. They both stood up and made their way toward each other successfully blocking everyone's vision of the TV. Many complaints could be heard.  
"Guys, come on, like move out." That had been Kitty.  
"Ja, take it somevhere else." Of course that had been Kurt.  
Rogue rubbed her temples, "This is ridiculous." She muttered to herself.  
"Of course it is." Tobias said. The Australian guy looked ready to pounce on the two if they didn't move.  
"I'm missing my cartoons because you two dorks are being idiots." She heard Allana growl.  
They turned to look at the purple haired girl. "He started it." They yelled pointing at each other.  
Rogue watched Allana roll her eyes. This was actually humorous to some degree, having two teenaged boys act like five year old.  
"Kitchen, Maximoff." Allana pointed to the kitchen door and he went in there with no arguments. She followed shortly after giving Rogue a mischievous grin.  
That left only Scott still blocking the TV. "Can I talk to you, Rogue?" He asked again facing her.  
She nodded and followed him upstairs. Cheers could be heard at their departure.  
"What do ya want?" She asked putting her hands on her hips when they got upstairs.  
Scott fidgeted for a minute before he said anything, "Do you like Peitro?" He asked quietly.  
She looked at him stunned, why would he care? "Ah thought Ah did." She answered truthfully.  
"Do you like me?"  
Now she was taken aback... how did she answer that? Of course, she'd like him since she met him. But how does one go about saying that? "Ah thought Ah did." She repeated. She didn't know what else today.  
"I see."  
"Why?"  
"I just wanted to know where I stood before I told you what I have to say."  
"And what do ya have to say?"  
"I wanted to tell you that..." He stopped. She forced herself not to get annoyed with him.  
"That?"  
"That I like you."  
She backed up slightly. He what? No that's not right. He doesn't like you. The only reason he would have to like you is to make Jean jealous. "No ya don't."  
"Rogue."  
"You don't like me."  
"What makes you think I don't?"  
"Because it's you, Scott. Mr. Perfect as Allana says... you'd much rather be with Miss Perfect Jean Grey and we both know it."  
"I... I..." He stopped. She smiled sadly seeing the truth and started down stairs. Just like she had said, it was about Jean.  
"Rogue, please stop."  
"What?"  
"What would make you believe me?"  
She considered this, what would make her believe? Fantasy was so much better than reality. She was willing for stuff like this to happen in her dreams, but not like this because she couldn't control this.  
"Ah don't know."  
"How about this." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Too surprised to react she closed her eyes and kissed back. It felt so good to be kissed.   
"Rogue." She parted from Scott and opened her eyes. It was Allana; she looked around and realized she was sitting on the couch.  
"What happened?" She asked slightly dazed.  
"You were snoring, Rogueness. You fell asleep a little bit after Peitro came."  
"Oh." She was disappointed. So Scott hadn't confessed his feelings after all and they hadn't kissed. She had to admit, it was a nice dream. Fantasy was much better than reality. She'd definitely have to tell Risty about that one, she doubted that her friend would believe her. She herself didn't believe the dream.  
  
**********************  
HEHE!!!!!!!! Guess Peitro's not the only one with dreams right???? Sorry I know this was a little mean... sorry that I took so long to get this out. So yeah... this was Chapter 20 for ya... Hope you enjoyed this chapter... don't hate me please... Anyways... Later! 


	21. The end... or is it...

Boredom. Boredom with a capital B. What was he still doing here? Rogue wasn't going to talk to him; Allana had abandoned him to cartoons, leaving him alone in the kitchen. He heaved a sigh and decided to leave. This was stupid. How had Allana convinced him to come in the first place? No, can't blame this on her; she just knew his weak spot; he came on his own. He left the kitchen and entered the commons area heading toward the door.  
"About time you left." Scott called to his back in a snide voice. Don't say anything; don't say anything, he told himself.  
"I'm coming back." He said.  
"Don't bother." Scott replied rudely.  
"Shut up, Boy Scout." Allana gave Scott a look before joining him by the door. "Where are ya going?"  
"Out, I need air." Peitro was bored and sticking around here was not helping his mood.  
"I'll go with you." She grinned.  
"You're not going anywhere, you're not even dressed, yet." Scott dictated.  
"Well, for your information, Sir All High and Mighty, I'm about to get dressed, and you can't tell me where to go anyway, I can drive." She said matter-of-factly.  
"You don't have a car." Scott argued.  
"She can use mine." Tobias stated off handily. Scott almost growled. "Don't get mad at me, you drove my car last night, remember?"  
Peitro groaned, this was not going anywhere. "You going to get dressed?" He asked Allana.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a second." She practically sprinted upstairs.   
"Why are you even here, Peitro?" Scott asked.  
"Take a wild guess. Our TV's busted and I wanted to watch Saturday Morning Cartoons." He answered sarcastically.   
"Allana must be rubbing off on you." Jasper laughed.  
"Just your luck." Scott practically snarled. "You have a TV? You must have stolen it. But how would you get cable? Steal that too? Like you're trying to steal Rogue."   
"Jealous that I'm going to steal Roguey from you, Summers?" The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.  
Scott opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Rogue's entrance and Allana's return. "You done being stupid today, Pretty Boy?" Allana grinned.  
"Ready to go?" He asked impatiently, he was not in the mood to fight with Scott. Rather he was in the mood to fight, not in the mood to fight half the mansion. Them and their weird sense of loyalty to the prick.  
"Where are you guys goin'?" Rogue asked confused.  
"For a ride." Allana answered, "I'd ask you to join, but you're not talking to Peitro."   
"Drive me to work?" Jasper asked.  
Peitro shrugged ready to leave, before he decided to beat Summers down. "Cool, let's go, Speedy G." Jasper grabbed Tobias's car key and headed toward the door. They said their goodbyes, waved and the three friends left.  
Peitro strapped himself in, "Don't you have your own car?" He asked Jasper.  
"I know some stuff's going down, and I don't want to miss a beat." Jasper grinned devishly.  
"How much have you told her?" He asked Allana.  
"Enough." Allana answered pulling out of the driveway.  
"I don't have to be told, I have eyes." Jasper added. "All I know is that it involves you, Rogue, and the prick and that's better than television dramas."  
Great. Lets broadcast it to the whole world, he thought. Being analyzed and trapped by the two girls was not his idea of fun.  
"Where do you work?" He asked trying to change the subject.  
"At Hot Topic with Dante." Jasper poked Allana. He barely caught the blush that crept into Allana's cheeks.  
"I thought Allana worked at the Hot Topic and you worked at the Bat Cave." Peitro replied.  
"How do you know I work at Hot Topic?" Allana asked.  
Dante complains you don't work the same shift, "Dante told me." Peitro grinned mischievously.  
"Ah, okay." As if it explained everything, "Do I even want to know, how Dante knows?"   
"I might have said something about it." Jasper smirked. They pulled into the mall's parking lot.   
"Now away with you, I must converse with our white haired friend." Allana laughed.  
"Later Speedy G, Dizzy." The blue haired girl disappeared into the building leaving only him and Allana.  
"So..." He started.  
"So... you backed down."  
"I didn't back down, I was bored, you left me."   
"That's your fault, you shouldn't have come on a Saturday... Cartoons ring a bell? Ya know the important stuff... you can wait."  
"Well, if I'm not that important why did you bother?"  
"I thought, you would have been smart enough to come in the afternoon, you know... when most are dressed."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"Which was?"  
"If I'm not important why bother?"  
"Because you're important to Rogue."  
"She has one really messed up way of showing it." He mumbled. "Let me guess, she shows her affection, by NOT talking to me."  
"Hey, better than my way."  
"What exactly is your way?"  
"Messing with people."  
"You mean trapping them?"  
"You say toh-mato I say tah-moto."  
"I say this is a waste of my time."  
"I say get out of my... Tobias's car."  
"And do what?"  
"Find something better to do with you're time, go through life wondering about Rogue for all I care, because, you are a wuss."  
"I'm no wuss."  
"Oh, you don't like wuss? I have better ones: Chicken, Baby, Wimp, Coward, Yellow-Belly... shall I go on?"  
"No I get it."  
"I don't think you do."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're still here. You have speed; go to Rogue. If I were you, I'd already be back at the mansion."  
"What about Scott?"  
"What about him?"  
"I don't feel like dealing with him."  
"Well, I deal with him everyday"  
"But, you enjoy it."  
"That's not the point."  
"What's the point?"  
"You should enjoy it too."  
"But he has all those other X-gee- X-men around."  
"And most of them dislike him."  
"Doesn't look like it."  
"That's because I'm the only one with enough balls to say it."  
"Allana, I don't want to know about potential balls."  
"You know what I mean. But, okay... if you want Scott and Rogue-,"  
Peitro was out of the car and heading toward the mansion before she could even finish her sentence. He had no idea what he was doing, but it definitely beat wondering.  
  
***************  
She did it again... how does she always manage to get him do things? Hehe... anyway... guess what guys... this is the end!!!!!!! I've become a horrible writer... I'm going to leave you here like this... Then again... maybe I won't... I don't know... it depends on how many people want me to continue... Currently the tally is Scott 11/ Peitro 11... That's just funny to me... Anyway... I don't know what you guys want me to do... I'm so confused.... Hehe... ...   
On another note the Scollana is posted for your reading enjoyment... Its not fully completed there's still 4 chapters left... but read it anyway... If you like Traps... you'll like this.... Although it's Parody... hehe...  
See ya guys later.... Then again... maybe you won't... MWHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	22. Updates

Welcome to another rendering edition of Updates by Allana. Recently I've taken it upon myself to give Rogue, or rather, Rogue admirers a little "push" in the right direction. Currently the contenders are Pietro and Scott. Now as most should know, Scott and tend not to get along; I'm using this to my, rather, Rogue's benefit by arguing with him. Anyway, Pietro of course is easy, I merely need to challenge him and he's off.  
Dante looked up at me, we were sitting in Tobias's car and I was busy writing on a tablet the next issue of Mutants Anonymous. He thinks I'm crazy, but then again he always has. Jasper and Kurt want to help, though Kurt is against my method of twisting Scott. I sighed. But, it's so much fun. I laughed and this caused Dante to give me a look of confusion.  
"What are you up to, Twist?" He asked.  
"Read." I handed him my tablet.  
"Riiiight," was all he said when he was done. "Exactly what have you been doing?"  
I took a deep breath, "A lot of guys like Rogue, right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So, I'm just helping the process along."  
"You can't force it."  
"I know that, it started when I basically trapped Rogue and she told me that she liked Scott, then I trapped Pietro and he told me about his feelings for Rogue, then went Scott. To make things a little more interesting I made that bet with Pietro about Rogue liking Scott better, so of course he had to prove me wrong by going on a date with her. I had to drive them, because neither of them can and I obviously am not going to trust Lance or Scott."  
"I can see why."  
"Evan wasn't happy."  
"Why?"  
"I was supposed to practice for this skateboarding thing coming up. Anyway. Things went bad so Rogue was leaving, but Scott had followed and almost started a fight with Pietro, I got to them before anything bad happened. Anyway, Scott left so I warned Pietro about taking it too far and Rogue over heard and ran out and escaped with Scott. So then I made Pietro run home and I drove after them. When I got there, Rogue didn't want to talk to me and I got into a slight argument with Scott about the whole thing."  
"No surprise there."   
"Hush, I'm not done. Anyway, I went up and finally Rogue let me in to talk to her, she didn't let me get a word in, so I did the only thing I knew that would have her believe me."  
"Touch her."  
"Yup, anyway, Evan woke me like an hour later by telling me Pietro was on the phone, so I talked to him. He was going to back down from the bet, but I talked him out of it. Then the next morning, when Rogue came down, Scott and I were not talking to each other and I guess Rogue was a little upset with me, but then Pietro came by. She was all ready to slam the door and Scott looked ready to kick his butt, but of course I saved the day by taking Pietro to the kitchen. I then dragged Scott upstairs, did my whole "you're a wuss and won't so anything" thing with him and he left. Later Rogue fell asleep, then Pietro was ready to leave from having been stuck in the kitchen for an hour, so I went with him. Scott was making fuss about the whole thing, it was all quite cute."  
"I'm sure."  
"Anyway, so I took this car with Jasper cause she asked to be driven to work. Basically she just wanted to get in on the action, then I dropped her off and I had an nice conversation with Sir Speed Demon and basically hit all the right buttons cause he took off, hopefully to go talk to Rogue. Which leads to us sitting here... You were walking, who knows where and I wanted to talk."  
"Obviously."  
I laughed. Dante may have this uncaring demeanor about him, but he's cool. It felt good to update someone other than Kurt and Jasper.  
"So what's the plan now?" He asked.  
"Pray that Scott and Pietro haven't had it out before I get there."  
"Other than that."  
"Well, I just need help a bit more by making a 'suggestion' to Rogue about trying a date with both of them."  
"You're crazy."  
"Duh."  
  
****************  
HEHE!!!!!! Did you really think I would leave you all??? You obviously don't know me that well... this story is way too fun to quit... basically this is an overview of what's been going on... In short Traps will be a 2 part series... this is the ending of the first... btw Phoenix... I'm sure it does... hehe... You know I love you guys to just hang ya like that... anyway... So yeah... When you see me again.... Which will probably be in a couple of days... it'll be under Traps 2... so be sure to look out for it.... 


End file.
